The Pink Kitty And The Red Demon
by SaphireWolfy
Summary: Sakura was just finishing off her holidays when her life changes her into a cat and now she needs to be saved by that special someone and that someone just happens to have red spiky hair. GaaSaku, SakuGaa, GaaraSakura, SakuraGaara, gaaXsaku, sakuXgaa, Gaa/Saku, Saku/Gaa


Hey guys what's up SaphireWolfy here with her first chapter and STORY wahoo, I'm so excited about this I was so inspired by so many stories I decided to write my own so seeing as it is my first story please don't fret too much because I will hopefully get better with practise. Ha why am I holding you up ON WITH THE STORY! =^^=

-X—X-

**CHAPTER 1: The transformation**

Waking up, Sakura noticed that she wasn't in her room, but before she could worry too much she realised that she was still on holidays she gave a sigh and tried to sleep some more. Barely 5 seconds had passed before her inner woke her up '**hey sleepy head get up this is boring, it's already mid-day!' **With that Sakura shot straight out of bed and raced into the bathroom. This was her last day off and she didn't want to waste it… Well not the rest anyway. She quickly brushed her long hair and raced out of the house eating a bit of bacon from the night before. She started walking towards the market place when her inner decided to annoy her again '**Hey Stupid!' **Sakura almost forgot not to yell and replied 'WHAT!?' **'Just seeing if you noticed the cats eying your bacon, better finish it' **Sakura looked down to see two cats sitting in front of her mewling for the bacon one seemed to be a fully black one while the other was completely white, she also noticed they looked skinny 'that's a bit mean I can just get something while I'm out' **'fine suit yourself'**. Feeling a little sorry for the cats she broke the bacon in half and gave one half to each cat "there you go poor things" is what she said and started walking away, but the cats kept following her. Sakura turned around and said "I'm sorry I don't have any more and I can't keep you, I don't even live h…." before she could say anymore the black cat bit her on the ankle and didn't let go. Sakura screamed and inner was growling, thinking of ways of torturing the ungrateful sods. Sakura felt the cat let go and it went to sit next to its mate. But before she could do anything she felt herself go weak and she blacked out…

When Sakura woke up she stretched and saw two black paws go straight passed her head her eyes widened a she went to scream but all she heard was a yowl. Sakura spun around trying to find the source of the noise when she realised everything was way bigger than it should be Sakura started to panic when she heard a female voice from behind her "hello young one, it's much better to finally be able to talk to you being able to understand what I say" Sakura turned around to see the black and white cats looking at her "Y-YOU CAN TALK!?" the two cats looked at her confused "but of course we can talk, we always could, it's just you couldn't understand while you were human" Sakura's eyes widened again "what did you do to me?" "Come, come we'll show you" replied both cats in unison. They jumped up onto the window sill outside of a house and Sakura stared in shock all she saw in the window was a black cat that had a pink tail tip and some pink on the tips of her now cat ears. **'Now what?' **'I do NOT know' **'you do realise this is all your fault right?' '**HOW DO YOU FIGURE THAT!?' but before inner could explain the black cat spoke up as if she was listening into her private conversation "er well that wasn't completely all your fault" the cat said looking down guiltily. "What? What happened?" well you see we've been strays for a year now and you were the only one who gave us something to eat…" **"HA TOLD YOU IT WAS YOUR FAULT!" **Sakura just pushed inner into the back of her mind and continued listening"…everyone else just ignores us or shoes us away, so we thought it would be nice to thank you in cat" Sakura nodded " so you know how I can change back then?!" she asked all excited. The black cat perked up and replied "That's easy all you have to do is kiss your soul mate and you will change back, but…." She drifted off realising her mistake when she was interrupted "WHAT!? I don't have a boyfriend little own a mate!" the black cat lost her perk and looked sadly down at her paws again. "Wait you don't have a mate?" replied the black cat "I thought a beautiful woman such as yourself would most certainly have a mate, great so it was two mistakes not just one…" "What do you mean, there's another mistake you made?" Sakura asked in shock. The black cat looked up with her sad eyes and replied "well I didn't think the second mistake was so bad, it lets you keep some features like your ears, tail and if you're lucky you'll keep other things" Sakura narrowed her eyes "how's that not so bad? I'll look like more of a freak than I did before" "you were not a freak, whoever said such a thing doesn't deserve to be your friend little own make comments about you" Sakura just turned around and said "you have no idea" and leapt off of the sill, waved her tail good-bye and ran off into the night.

-X—X-

Phew that was exciting. Well I hope you liked reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it, also if it's got your interest be sure to add some suggestions (no promises if I use them but u will get credit) and i will try update ASAP!

Wolfy out…


End file.
